Naruto Shingetsu: The Maze (Team 13)
After the conclusion of the written exam and informing you that all remaining Genin have passed, the proctor leaves the room, only for another, unfamiliar figure to step in. The second stage’s proctor. She has a calm aura about her, utterly composed, and commands with a soft voice for you all to follow her. Obeying without question, you and your fellow Genin march along behind her, only to be astounded when she leads you to the most massive maze you’ve ever seen. It looks to be beyond your wildest imagination, massive in scale and sinister in its decrepit appearance. The proctor catches you and your peers eyeing her in disbelief, and she smirks, letting out a huffy laugh. “Yes, you’re all going in there,” she announces. “Welcome to the Chūnin Exams Second Stage, the Maze!” A few nervous chuckles travel around, and some Genin exchange anxious glances with their friends and teammates. “Here’s how this is going to work. Each team will enter the maze through a specified gate, to be assigned by me. When everyone is in place, we will open the gate long enough for you to go in, and then it will shut. There will be no way out except to reach the dead center of the maze, which is your objective: reach the exit without getting yourself or your teammates killed. Once you reach the center, a proctor will remove you from the maze via a reverse summoning technique.” Nobody’s speaking, and silence falls among the crowd. Death? You knew the exams were going to be trying, but literal death? “Within the maze, there are all kinds of things designed to kill you. Randomly placed traps, wild animals, poisonous flora, the works. There is a barrier ninjutsu that will prevent anyone from trying to be a smartass and going over the maze, as well. Furthermore, be advised that the maze is designed to throw further potentially fatal tortures at you. The arena is a circular shape, divided into fourths. Each fourth represents a different sector. Different dangers will be introduced for each section, and that is all the detail I will give you. The rest is up to you and your teammates to navigate.” Murmurs break out, and it is painfully obvious that nobody is mentally prepared for this. You share a look with your teammates, resolute in your determination to pass this stage, and upon the proctor’s signal, you line up at your designated gate. All you have is your own skills and survival knowledge, and the help of your two closest allies. The sound of a cannon rings out, and your gate opens. Steeling yourselves, you and your teammates enter into the unknown. ---- He would be absolutely lying if he claimed he wasn't a bit anxious. The proctor made this exam sound like an actual death trap, and as he glanced around the gloomy, foreboding maze, he figured she wasn't exaggerating. Yoru felt a chill run down his spine, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Well, guys," he murmured, "here goes nothing. We don't got much to worry about, right? Just the possibility of death. Easy." His teammates flanked either side of him, and while he didn't have a good feeling about this stage of the exam, he felt better knowing that he had Mitsuko and Kumoi. For three years, they'd been a team, learning together, training together, working together. If his hunch was correct, an exam like this was designed to push their ability to function as a team to the limit. Maybe they would fail, maybe they wouldn't. Who knew. Yoru did have faith, though, that even if they failed, they failed as a team, side by side. He was confident that their teamwork wouldn't falter. Perhaps it would even take them distance. Clearly, Master Arata had confidence they could do it, or else he would never have recommended them for the exams in the first place. That man wouldn't give them an ounce of praise if it wasn't earned, and putting the three of them up for Chūnin was a massive amount of praise, in his opinion. Already, a far off scream that felt much closer than it really was pierced the air, and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. This really wasn't going to be a joke, nor would it be easy. "Kumoi," Yoru mused. "Remember when we first met? In the Academy? We sparred to a standstill, the instructor had to pull us apart and call it a draw. I told you back then that that was the first time I'd ever felt goosebumps and that level of adrenaline. Well, I feel it again. This place has that kind of air." ---- Kumoi nodded grimly, agreeing with Yoru. He looked around, shivering slightly as he got a feel for the area. "Never thought I'd feel this way until our next match, ya know?" he spoke, pulling out tape, wrapping it around his knuckles. "I can't shake the feeling. We'll have to tough it out." he finished, pulling out a jug of Sake, taking a swig. "What do you think about the place, Mitsuko?" ---- "I think you should stop drinking and focus on the task at hand. We don't know what danger we will encounter within this place" Mitsuko spoke as she took Kumoi's jug of sake and poured it out. "We may be teammates, but if your senses are dulled and Yoru and I can't get to you in time, you could definitely die here." she added as she unsealed the remainder of her Nairiki suit from her gloves. Swiftly putting it on, Mitsuko looked at Yoru, then Kumoi. "Pay attention Kumoi and please don't goof off." Let's get this finished as soon as possible." the Yoshi kunoichi said aloud before forming tapping the wall to her right with her index and middle finger. ---- You and your teammates have been wandering the maze for a little while now. The exam hasn’t seemed quite so bad yet… Estimating, the three of you decide it’s been roughly three hours since the beginning of the exam. All is well. You pause, however, as do your teammates as you all hear the same thing: the sound of loud, violently rushing water. Bracing yourselves for whatever you might see, the three of you turn in around in unison. Massive and furious, a wall of water is baring down upon you. It is a tidal wave, and you have mere seconds until it crashes down to pull you and your teammates under, pummeling and suffocating each of you to death. ---- Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Yoru felt his heart nearly drop into his stomach as his eyes gazed upon the majestic, destructive tidal wave. "Mitsuko! Kumoi! Hold on!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, unsure if they could hear him. Pulling out some of his durable wire he used for bukijutsu, he tossed it around his teammates' wrists and immediately turned to run, gathering chakra in his legs to enhance his speed further. Yoru turned the first corner he saw, hitting his top speed and just running. Their only chance was to outrun the width of the wave, and he was determined. He and his teammates would not die there, they just wouldn't. Yoru refused. Deafening, the sound of roaring water blocked out everything else, and he used that silence to focus on just running. Adrenaline was coursing through him insistently, awakening Yoru's Sharingan independent of his will. ---- Kumoi swore under his breath, activating his Kuroten x3, launching himself forward, yanking on the strings. "Move, move, move!" he yelled, charging forward. With a quick glance at Yoru, he instantly knew his plan. He planned to outrun the fucking tsunami. Only his dumbass would think of that. But Kumoi was just as dumb, so he'd go along with it. ---- Seeing her teammates quickly dart off, Mitsuko quickly brandished a kunai, cutting the wire string that connected to her team as she swiftly dashed forward before rapidly turning the stone corner. Putting weight onto her right leg, the kunoichi made a great leap forward as she formed hand seals at blinding speed. Being just behind Kumoi, whom was dashing ahead, she darted straight at him with another leap. Focusing her heightened perception, the world around her slowed to a crawl as she eyed her fleeing teammates. First glancing at Kumoi, then further ahead at Yoru. Suddenly preforming a somersault as her right foot connected to the ground, she leasing chakra into it. Taking advantage of the momentum of her body, Mitsuko darted from wall to wall, placing her hands against each one as she imbued chakra into them. Lessening her focus, the world around her seemingly resumed as large, walls began emerging and extending from the locations she touched. Expanding outwards, multiple walls systematically sealed off the area they had previously fled from as they heard the largely muffled sound of water crash against the first wall. Unable to penetrate through and proceed and with no way around, her team was saved from their first threat as Mitsuko landed on her feet, a determined look on her face as she faced the direction of her teammates. "Sometimes you have to take action and deal with a threat at hand. We can't run from everything." she stated. ---- Tired. As you and your teammates trek through the maze, which has continued to throw surprises at you, that’s the word that runs repeatedly through each of your minds. None of you are keeping time anymore, but if you were, you’d guess you’ve spent roughly six hours in the maze thus far. Even though none of you would dare say it aloud, you’re all grateful to have lasted this long. You didn’t think it would really be as hard as the proctor had told you, but your wounds and waning stamina tell you otherwise. A chill lingers in the air, and considering how hot exertion has made you, you unquestioningly welcome it. The further the three of you advance, however, the colder it gets until teeth are chattering and flesh is rebelling, shivering like mad. Hail begins to pelt you all, leaving welts and bruises as snow is blown forcefully into you. It is a raging blizzard. ---- "Fuckin' hell!" Kumoi exclaimed. The blizzard raged on, the pure white snow no longer a symbol of pleasure, instead a symbol of carnage, something that could lead to their deaths. Kumoi turned to his teammates, beginning to shiver. "Yoru, Mitsuko. We're gonna have to make a fire pit." he stated, jumping into the air, stomping his foot on the ground. Instantly, a crater formed, and Kumoi turned to Yoru. "Set it ablaze." ---- He couldn't stop himself from shaking, he was so cold. Even his teeth were rebelling, chattering incessantly, and a piece of hail struck him on the cheek. Yelping in pain, he felt blood trickle down his face. Great, just great. Not. Yoru couldn't wait to get out of this damn maze. Amazingly, he was able to hear Kumoi faintly over the freezing, howling wind, and he nodded. Kumoi could be smart, even though he was like Yoru in that he didn't display that trait very openly unless the situation called for it. "Great idea!" he responded, watching as Kumoi obligingly made a sizable crater for them. Perfect. That Stomp of the Sahara was useful. Biting his lip, Yoru realized their plan had one flaw: they needed some sort of kindling to keep a fire going. He stripped off his jacket and threw it into the pit, performing hand seals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu." The fireball ignited his jacket, and he jumped down into the pit. "Mitsuko!" he called out. "Think you can seal this area off with your earth walls? It'll make the fire last longer." ---- Having wandered through the cold with her teammates for sometimes now, Mitsuko's body had gotten used to the extreme temperatures they were being exposed to, her body temperature remaining at 98.6°F, Mitsuko feeling quite comfortable. Watching her teammates struggle made Mitsuko feel slightly bad, though the feeling quickly left her as her teammates came together to problem solve. Watching Kumoi form the pit and Yoru seemingly set his jacket on fire, Mitsuko quickly put out the blazing jacket, saving most of it from the fire. Tapping her foot on the ground, a walls emerged from around them and took the shape of a dome as they were all surrounded. As a small hole in one side dome remained, at the center of the crater was a small sphere with a funnel on top. Forming a hand seal, Mitsuko expelled oil from her mouth as it began to funnel into the sphere until full. Pulling out two kunai, she struck them together near the top as it set ablaze, providing a light source and adequate heat for her teammates to keep warm. "This should do for a while while you two recuperate." she stated, smiling at them both. "Are any of you low on chakra yet?" she asked. "If not, I'll go scout the surrounding area and look for a way out of this storm" she added. ---- None of you can remember the last time you were this sore, exhausted, covered in injuries, and fading quickly. You’ve all learned by this point not to trust anything in the maze, but something is telling you all that you’re not too much further from the center. At least halfway, you all agree. Sheer desire to get out has lead to discussion amongst you regarding how long you’ve been in there, and approximately nine hours is the best estimate you have, given how deeply night has set in, and considering the exam started at what felt like midday. Lush green begins to catch your eye as your team wanders further into the maze, and you find yourselves in what looks like an actual jungle from the bottom level of the maze upwards. Venomous snakes are not far off, you all agree. Careful to watch your steps, the three of you walk right under a rather low set canopy, vines hanging loosely from the trees. Majestic, you all agree, even more so in the gentle darkness of night. Without warning, you find yourselves hanging upside down as the vines lash at the three of you, some curling around your necks, attempting to choke you. ---- Yoru hated this maze with every fiber of his being, but he couldn't deny that it was impressive in its designs and in the dangers that were introduced to it. It was the kind of death trap that once you got used to it, it was almost inviting. The sheer adrenaline you felt inside the maze was almost addicting, in a twisted kind of way. He and his teammates found themselves in what seemed like a jungle, and as such, they were fully prepared for there to be...unsavory wildlife, mostly venomous snakes. Sharingan activated once more, Yoru kept an eye out as they walked, but they forgot to pay attention to something key: above. Vines that they'd just finished admiring came out of nowhere, wrapping around their ankles and stringing them up. Yoru cried out in pain as one smacked him directly in the face. Processing quickly, Yoru forced himself to sit up the best he could. "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Immediately the vines holding him were set ablaze, the fire spreading and racing up the length of the vines. The burnt vines gave way, and Yoru fell to the ground, twisting his feet underneath him to land gracefully. He glanced around until he spotted Kumoi and Mitsuko in the darkness. "Hang on guys, I've got you!" he called out, reaching into his shuriken holster. He threw the shuriken with precise aim, performing hand seals. "Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni!" Yoru grinned as his teammates were cut loose, the fire eradicating the vines around them. "Heh, lit." ---- Kumoi laughed. "It's like the dungeon knows we're too good for it. The blizzard wasn't that bad, and the vines; you burned them. There's literally nothing that could stop us now." Kumoi responded, chuckling. Just then, a vine shot out towards Kumoi's neck. Kumoi avoided, using his One With Wind technique to narrowly avoid it. He sent chakra flowing to his arm, heating up his palm. He grabbed onto the vine, boiling it till it died. "Maybe I spoke too soon." ---- "This maze is like a literal game of dungeons and dragons." Mitsuko said, eager to get out of the maze as she gripped the vines with her bare hands and squeezed, breaking them. "We've made it this far, so we shouldn't have much further to go..." the young kunoichi added while pulling out a katana. Swinging it with precision, she swiftly cut down more vines as they began swarming her. "Push forward!" ---- The end is growing nearer. For lack of wanting to spark false hopes, none of you say anything, but you can all feel it. It couldn’t come any sooner. Chakra levels are low, but accumulating wounds and tempers are high. Everyone’s mood is predictably abysmal, and impatience abounds. What a nightmare this exam has turned out to be. Midnight seems to be near, if you were to venture a guess. As your team walks, you come across a rather unwelcome sight. The path ahead is covered with mines: they are stuck to the walls, buried in the ground, some are hidden under overhead passes. One misstep, and you and your teammates will be blown to bits. ---- Pausing, the Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "Oi." He threw his arms out, preventing Kumoi and Mitsuko from walking further. "Minefield. We have to move carefully." Lowering his arms to cross them over his chest, he used his Sharingan to survey the area ahead of them. "Hm... It looks like the proctors were careful to place them close enough to each other that triggering just one would cause a chain reaction to set them all off at once. I can see spots where they've buried them, too. The difference is very subtle, but they covered the buried mines with fake grass." Sigh. This wasn't going to be fun in the least; the mines were everywhere, preventing them from just simply walking ahead and maneuvering around them. It looked as if they were going to have to use each level of the maze to advance, he figured, judging by the spaces where mines were conveniently not located. "Alright, do you guys trust me and my eyes enough to follow my lead?" he inquired, before carefully advancing to navigate around the mines, not waiting for an answer. Kumoi and Mitsuko would either trust him or not, but he believed they would. ---- Kumoi chuckled. Actual landmines? That sounded interesting enough for the boy. As Yoru began to navigate and lead the way through the dangerous minefield, Kumoi pouted. "That's so...boring." the boy thought to himself. "These are freaking landmines!" But Kumoi knew he couldn't charge his way through a minefield. He'd just blow up his teammates. Kumoi began to follow Yoru, expanding his chakra outwards to protect them, creating somewhat of a shield in case either of them messed up. Hopefully, they wouldn't. ---- Mitsuko really didn't care what happened as long as she was able to get out of the maze and get it all over with. Taking several steps forward, she watched her steps as moved forward, her other teammates a good distance ahead of her. Observing the fake grass used to cover the mines, she trekked forward. Midway through her next step onto a clear area, a mine adjacent to her foot moved into the path as her foot descended. Realizing this, she began releasing chakra from the tenketsu within her body as contact was inevitable. "BOOOOOOM" sounded the landmine as her teammates her surely alerted to what occured. The force of the explosion blasted Mitsuko backwards as she flew diagonally into the air, her lower legs destroyed and her body critically injured, yet the kunoichi was still alive, her body glowing violet as chakra flooded it, healing her wounds and swiftly regenerating her legs and the injured sections of her upper body. Lucky the space between the landmines were great enough to not trigger the others. "I'm okay!" Mitsuko comically stated, knowing her teammates were likely scared to death by the explosion behind them. ---- At last, your team reaches the center of the maze. Collapsing to the ground, you look at each other, eyes wide and smiles even wider. Despite the hell you have all been through together, you made it. You actually made it, though you feel sorry for those who perished in the process. A sudden pulling sensation grips you, and you blink, stunned. Your team has been transported out of the maze. “Congratulations,” says the proctor. “All three of you pass and advance to the next round.”